Áspero
by Miss Pringles
Summary: Sasuke no sabe amar. Sakura lo sabe.
1. Chapter 1

**Universo: **_Manga. _

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno. _

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**ÁSPERO**

[Drabble]

Sasuke no sabe amar. Sakura lo sabe.

Sasuke no puede dar lo que otros dan tan fácilmente. No puede mirarla a los ojos y prometerle que todo estará bien porque hará todo lo esté en su poder para mantener su promesa.

No puede acariciar su cabello con ternura ni puede mirarla como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo. Sasuke no puede abrazar a Sakura para consolarla ni decirle que se ve hermosa con la ropa que ha elegido especialmente para él. Mucho menos puede decir 'te amo' como cualquier otro hombre enamorado.

Hay cosas simples como una sonrisa que Sasuke no puede hacer como el resto de la gente. No sólo para Sakura, sino también para el resto del mundo. Sasuke sólo parece poder abrirse con Naruto, a veces, un poco, porque tiene la certeza de que él lo entiende y le cuesta creer que alguien más a parte de su mejor amigo podría comprender sus sentimientos, sus motivos y sus razones. Por eso Sasuke no puede dejar de tener una barrera con los demás, incluso con Sakura, con Kakashi, con todos... muy en el fondo, Sasuke teme volver a ser lastimado.

Todo lo que Sasuke puede entregarle a Sakura es su cuerpo y unos cuantos sentimientos superficiales. Los justos para que la caída que él espera no sea tan dolorosa.

Sasuke quiere a Sakura. De verdad la quiere. Pero no sabe amar y tampoco está seguro de que lo que siente sea amor o una mutación no muy diferente al cariño, después de todo, Sasuke no deja que ningún sentimiento de afecto eche raíces dentro de él. No más de lo que debería al menos.

Sakura sabe todo esto. Sabe que Sasuke la quiere, pero no sabe qué tanto y también sabe que es difícil para él expresar cualquier forma de afecto. Pero ella se conforma, porque siempre ha tenido migajas y al menos ahora le da porciones. Pequeñas, miserables, pero no puede conseguir agua de un desierto hasta que encuentre un oasis en medio.

El poco amor que puede entregarle Sasuke a Sakura es duro. No puede ser suave y delicado, tampoco brillante y cálido. Todo lo que Sasuke puede entregar son besos rudos, caricias ásperas, noches sin mañana y palabras sin promesas. Es poco, pero al menos ahora le da algo y, poco a poco, sin que él mismo se entere, le va entregando un pedacito más de él. Pedazos que Sakura colecciona con paciencia, esperando tenerlo por completo algún día.

Porque, aunque sea frío, aunque sea poco y aunque sea duro y áspero como una roca, lo que Sasuke le está entregando sigue siendo amor.

Y Sakura lo sabe.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Aunque todavía no puedo escribirlo como yo quiero, la idea que quiero expresar en este fic es, en esencia, el tipo de amor que Sasuke puede dar. **

**Es que el Sasuke del 699 y 700 no me parece Sasuke… bueno, el del 700 sí, pero no. Creo que Sarada es demasiado grande para encontrar creíble que Sasukín tuvo un hijo con Sakura a los ¿20? Cuando tengo entendido que en The Last ni sale (2 ó 3 minutos no cuentan) y ni interactúa con Sakura. No digo que no pudo amar a Sakura, pero sí digo que su romance (¿?) debió ser más… más lento. No tan apresurado como para tener una hija al tiempo que Naruto.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Universo:** _Anime/Manga._

**Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

**Nota adicional:** _Posteé esto en mi Tumblr cuando andaba haciendo escritura experimental (or something like that) hace muchos meses y salió como una especie de continuación de Áspero, por eso posteo como segundo capítulo en lugar de como drabble independiente porque, para empezar, ni siquiera pensaba postearlo en aquí._

* * *

**ELLA LE AMA, ÉL VACILA**  
[Drabble]

Él es fuego helado, lluvia de flamas. Es dolor, es cariño; es sudor, son lágrimas. Es un inicio que parece un final. Su tacto duro, áspero, es dulzura, es rudeza; es tristeza, desconcierto, una búsqueda que empieza.

Pero no es amor.

¿O lo es? No lo es. ¿Y qué es? ¿Lástima? ¿Consuelo? ¿Soledad? ¿Anhelo?

Entre sus brazos todo le parece un frío cálido, una media flama; fuera de ellos, ella se encuentra con la nada, la incertidumbre, el miedo, las preguntas; la vida. Una ventisca que la arrastra, él es su refugio y su única salida.

Él es hielo. El hielo se funde, se derrite, se mantiene. Ella vacila, se pierde, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿La quiere? ¿Qué quiere? No puede entenderlo. Quiere entenderlo. Pero es difícil, no imposible.

Un imposible que la tienta, una desesperación que la ata a él.

Ella lo quiere.

Lo ama, lo desea, lo cuida, lo sueña. Es él, su sueño de infancia, el final del hilo conectado a su alma. No es capricho, no es egoísmo. O tal vez lo sea, pero también es amor.

Quizás para él no lo sea, tal vez ella sea un consuelo, su compañera porque es fin del juego. Puede que no la ame, no todavía, quizás no lo hará nunca.

O quizás así ama, quizás él la haya amado siempre. Puede también que sea que él no sepa qué sea el amor. Puede que él no sepa amar, puede que intente averiguarlo a través de ella, de su cuerpo, de su piel, de su sabor; de su risa, de sus abrazos, sus besos y sus caricias.

Y él no le ama. No todavía. Pero ella le tiene y él le ha tenido a ella siempre.

Eternamente.


End file.
